


bittersweet reward

by mukkmuro



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short, but tooth-rotting fluff, just fluff, seriously there's nothing else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3322670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukkmuro/pseuds/mukkmuro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you mix Himuro's self-indulgent nature and Murasakibara's laziness? Definitely not cram studying, Himuro happened to realize one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bittersweet reward

Murasakibara twirls his head up, staring intently at the ceiling of their shared dorm room bored out of his wits. Cram studying just wasn't for some people, him included. Muro-chin insisted, however, that they should do it together. (Probably a way for the shorter boy to keep tabs on his spontaneous teammate.)

People didn't give him enough credit. He wasn't dumb. He was a simpleton, though. And nearly out of snacks. All Himuro had to do was bribe him with sweets to get him to accept the invitation to study together. They both know it's a lost cause. No amount of snacks can help the purple-headed miracle anymore. 

The bag of chips he's currently chewing through doesn't last long enough and soon, Murasakibara starts fidgeting like the big petulant child he is. He can hear Himuro huffing a short breath and the soft thud of the pencil hitting the desk. His eyes lazily come down to look at his teammate. 

Himuro's twisted lips don't match the slight frown on his brow. Murasakibara remarks it as his senior's frustrated face. And people think Muro-chin's expressions can't be read. "This is boring," he explains, slowly, dragging the letters in the way only he can make it sound right. 

Himuro's shadow of a frown vanishes. Murasakibara thinks he looks better like that: beaming up at the taller boy, amusement and fond exasperation flickering in his expressive dark eyes. He returns the look for a moment, a silent conversation happening between them before Himuro sighs and heavens up on his feet, rounding the table until he's standing not even ten inches away from Murasakibara's sprawled figure. The darker haired boy couches down next to him with his head tilted inquisitively. "Well, I suppose we can take a break," he ponders to himself mostly. (Murasakibara is too caught up in admiring the slender line of his neck, the puckered lips, the glint in his eyes...) 

"I want something sweet," he claims, unabashedly. Himuro chuckles. The sound reverberates along his spine deliciously. 

"Lots of things are sweet," he teases. In respond, Murasakibara only pouts, earning himself another chuckle. His frown just deepens. "I see, then, how about this?" Muro-chin crawls closer to him, knees jutting in his side, but Murasakibara barely notices. Their lips meet in a ginger kiss, both participants humming contently at the salty sweet touch. The kiss doesn't last nearly enough for either of them. Himuro smiles softly, his eyes half-lidded and a shade darker than usual. 

"That'll do," Murasakibara drawls, grasping the back of Muro-chin's neck, using the hold to guide him down for another sweet kiss. And another... 

After ten minutes, Himuro completely forgot what exactly they were supposed to do.

**Author's Note:**

> i can't write anything, but fluff.   
> sorry for any/every mistakes made.   
> and i'd seriously love some feedback. negative or positive, doesn't matter.


End file.
